


I'm sorry (no longer on hold)

by Shadowstar22



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, If you have any thing bad about this keep it to your self, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Read the AN, Stuff, Suggestions would be nice for what you would want to see in next chapter, Thanks ;), What Have I Done, and cannon, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: There was a knock at the door,A man came in asking for pearlPearl seemed happy They seemed happyrobots come into the pictureThings fell apart3 kids killed5 more murderedEdit important authors note chapter 4Edit2: this is currently being revised and edited for mistakes as my sixth ----- seventh grade self was not a great writer things will shift and chapters changed.Edit3: chapter two and three is updated;} (sorry for what was there before)





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't seen anyone do this plus this idea has been eatting away at my brain  
> Also i have played all games so I know everything so please don't corect me this sort of strays from cannon also comments would be nice as long as there not mean

Me Connie and the gems were playing a board game, when a knock resounded from the back door.  
"Steven could you go get that?" pearl asked staring at the gameboard with malice.  
I groan “why can’t you?” pearl looks up and frowns “seven please get up and open the door.”  
i frown but do it anyway,"Hello?!" I call opening the door,revealing a young man standing there looking quite nervous.  
He blinks and smiles at me "H..Hello I.is pearl in there?" he asks  
grinning i nod "yes come in we were just playing a game."  
The man nods and walks in “thank you.”  
I turn to pearl who had yet to look up, her blue eyes still full of malice.  
“Pearl you have a visiter!” i shout  
The man turns towards pearl, with a bright smile on his face.  
"hello pearl it's been awhile." he states with a bow,  
pearl looked up and blushed "indeed Afton it has been three years how are you?" pearl asks  
Afton walked over to Pearl and Amethyst scooted over to let the man sit by pearl, "ok the pizzeria has taken off but they all the sudden have started to act weird." he responds  
"what have been?" Connie asks,  
He looks at her then looks back at pearl as she gives him a loving look.  
"the robots" pearl stated the man continued "yeah baby is acting the weirdest her eyes are green now instead of blue.  
"pearl gives him a puzzled look "that's odd I made her eyes blue I'm sure of it funtime foxy's are yellow orange funtime Freddy's are blue to and baloras are red even though her eyes stay closed all the time." the man nods in light agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter the next one will be long I promise


	2. A chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles she smiles  
> But it fades as 1983 and 1987  
> Come into the picture  
> A bite  
> a love torn  
> 3 kids loved dearly  
> Two dieing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haya gang so how you like the first chap I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying  
> Also I came up with there names  
> The crying child : Alex  
> The brother : Brandon  
> The gree eyed girl : sara

The man looks at pearl "you still remember that?" he asks with a loving smile.  
Pearl smiles and nods he smiles back, "well yes I would never forget my own creations."   
His smile never flickers as he speaks "But that was back in the 1980s-2000s I would have thought you would have forgotten by now."   
pearl playfully rolls her eyes and with a light grin she shakes her head “no Afton i never forget.”  
"Guys what are you talking about?" Connie asks   
Pearl as if she had forgotten that she had existed glanced at her "we’re talking about the robots that me and him made together back in the 1980s when we first met."  
Pearl looks at Afton endearingly as Afton sighs "when my kids were still around and Pearl cared for them." pearls smile had faded  
Afton’s forlorn expression disappeared "hey!!! Remember that time when the kids were talking about what your last name would be if we got married?" he questions   
Pearl grins and starts to laugh "yeah I remember that!"   
He continues "yep, it went like this, all is silent in the garage "WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!!!" all the sudden comes out of nowhere!" he laughs  
pearl sheepishly grins and continues "yeah and you shouted that we might back to me and your kids started pestering me for the details of our marriage for the rest of the day!"   
pearl was now laughing hard and so was Afton then their laughter and smiles disappear, "but then came 1983 and 1987 that ruined it all."  
"what happened in 1987?" garnet asks   
pearl winces and Afton shudders fiercely "the day that my youngest son died." Afton grits out   
pearl sensing the bitterness if Aftons tone quickly continued "it started out fine but Alex’s brother Brandon decided to bully him which ended with fredbear biting the Alex’s frontal lobe off .I saw the whole thing even tried to stop it but I was not fast enough and I must Admit I was scared to death it was probably the most scared I had ever been after all I loved those three kids with all my heart probably just as much as I love you Steven,"  
she pauses and takes a shuddering breath "they were all good kids when they were around me even Brandon and alex always got along when I was around I never knew why. Sara was their sister she was always a sweetheart loved everyone and saw the light in everything even our robots!"   
the man nods in agreement at pearl statement "true they did really like you." he responds sighing "and Sara just loved our robots her favorite was always foxy I remember her sometimes calling him twitchy because of how twitchy he was."  
pearl smiled sadly "yeah then I sometimes ended up calling him that!"   
she looked down forlornly "but first it was the circus gang incident."   
willam winced then shuttered "yeah 1983 that that was terrible you were frozen in place for about three hours and when you did move it was forced and sorrowful, I was in such a shock that I couldn't even feel anything and as soon as we got home you locked yourself in our room and cried yourself to sleep while Brandon just stared at me when I told him and Alex he went into hysteria it was a terribly bad week and then 5 years later Alex died." Pearl frowned   
While Afton sighed, “They were such sweet kids even if it was Brandon’s fault Alex died in the first place.”  
“Then you did something stupid…” Pearl growled


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness fear pain  
> Mix into a murder of rage gult and sadness  
> One hides it the other keeps the knowledge to her self  
> Both hurt both cry both just want the pain to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you comment I'll give you a virtual icecream  
> Also I don't know why I make the summarys sound like pomes

Stevens pov  
Afton looked at Pearl lightly,while she glared at him.  
"what do you mean?" I question  
"Sh.she means that i did something stupid" Afton sighed lightly  
garnet looked at pearl "pearl explain what he did please."  
Afton flinched at garnets harsh words,  
"fine” she hissed “he killed 5 kids and I knew this but I kept quiet about it.”  
Garnet gave her an alarmed look,but pearl just rolled her eyes.  
“Because I didn't want to lose him."  
I let out a light gasp how could pearl love a killer!  
"why in the world would you do that!" amethyst snarled  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" pearl snips back  
All the while willam’s eyes had grew wide a blush evident on his cheeks.  
"you.you love me?" he asks quietly causing everyone to look at him.  
pearl looked at him "OF COURSE I LOVE YOU Y...YOU IDIOT!" pearl shouts at him a blush dusting her cheeks.  
"ever since I met you at the robot Convention." she adds softly  
"Look he only killed the kids because he was mad,hurt and sad.You would be too if your youngest child died 5 years after your daughter!" pearl adds looking at us "and.and I frankly could have cared less,because i was busy grieving myself. just like him I loved those three children with all my heart."  
Pearl had choked out the last sentence while willam pulled her closer  
"pearl I.i love you too I never thought you could love me after what I did." he stutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for short chapter I did this before I have to go to bed I'll post the second part tomorow


	4. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note

Hey gang so I'm starting to wonder if I should take this Down um so please comment on what I should do   
Sorry but it's nerve racking wondering if I'm hated for this story so yeah comment on what I should do


	5. exploring the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she smiles he smirks  
>  a chance meeting  
>  one fades the other becomes hollow   
>  yet meeting on one faithful night causes old feeling to bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya gang so i wrote this in sixth---seventh grade so now that i'm in eighth i'm a much better writer. and i will be updating this during the day cause um i'm at school

Steven's p.o.v 

Afton sheepishly looked at the rest of us,  
"heh i'm so sorry for the outburst i just really missed pearl but never thought she could love me..."  
pearl rolled her eyes and hugged him. garnet just smiled lightly.  
"care to go over your two's past?"   
Afton blushed and pearl laughed,   
"sure! i think it will be fun to recall old times and old projects!!"  
the former couple settle on the couch.  
"well we meet at robot convention in north light city, Afton had earned second place and i'd earned first and a fine sum of money to help me build more robots."  
suddenly Afton chuckled "and then i was packing up my things when pearl walks  
tbc sorry i have school lol


	6. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol just a happy chapter I was bored at my country home

"Then you walked up to me and asked if I could be I your picture for first place!"   
    Afton smirked and pearl chuckled, "and like a idiot you said yes."  
   Connie smiled as Afton playfully punched pearl in the shoulder.   
   "And miss an opportunity to have my face the first thing you see in a magazine I'd be an idiot to say no!"   
   Pearl rolls her eyes and face palms, suddenly as a soft knock echoes from the front door jerking pearl's head up.  
    "I'll get it.! who... Who ever it is..."   
 Afton watches pearl with a light smile tugging at his lips.  
      "who could be here at this time of night?!"  Amethyst asks garnet sparing her a glance from her cards.  
    "who knows we have already  had one uninvited guest what stoping there from being more?"   
  A young man wearing a blue jacket with a logo that said "official Freddy Fazbear's robot handler" walked in with a box larger than Garnet herself. Setting the box down he pulls out a clip board.  
    "alright miss just sign here and I'll be on my way."  
  Pearl simply nods as the man handed her a pen,quickly she scribbles  her signature onto the paper.  
   "You said this robot Is from the CEO of Fazbear entertainment?"   
  The man simply nods., "yes indeed miss he asked for you himself to look and fix this  ghastly thing up."  
  Pearl cocks her head to the side , "ghastly?why on earth would you call it that?"  
 The man slips the clip board away and turns to leave.   
   "I leave you with one final thing that robot in there has killed three kids and two adults I'd be wary if I were you."  
  Once the man leaves pearl gives a wary look at the box.  
    "Ghastly." she scoffs "I bet your just tired of being a kid entertainer right old pal?"   
  Pearl places her hand on the box, as she does this something clicks inside of it, then thumps.  
    "whoa there! Easy there bud no need to get violent!"  
   Afton hops off of the couch and walks next to her,  As a low growl resonates from the box pearl sighs.  
   "all right let's get you out of here."  
  Afton jumps back, "are you nuts!! open it tomorrow when it's safer and everyone is fully awake!!"   
   "do you want this thing to bust the box open in the middle of the night and kill one of us?" Pearl snips back  
  Afton looks down nervously "no........ I don't."   
    Pearl pulls a crowbar from her gem and laches it to the edge of the box and with a forceful shove it pops open. The front of the box falls to the floor revealing a golden rabbit battered, broken,rotting and that has something red dried to the inside of it.  
   Pearls eyes grow wide as she pauses to gather a better look at the bot "what in the name? Springbonnie?!"   
  The robots eye's light up and  snap up towards Pearls confused face then to  Aftons slacked jaw and wide eyed face. Afton steps back and quickly runs to stand in front of me and Connie.   
   "Is that the springbonnie that was with fredbear when he killed Alex?"   
  Pearl pauses to gather a better look at the animatronic, and then guides the robot out of the box, "come on spring I can't get a good look of you if your in that box like that."    
   The robot slowly and shakily steps out  and gives a wary glance at Pearl. She puts a hand on the bot to steady it.  
   "Pearl is that robot aware of everything you say? Connie asks quietly   
 She looks at me,Connie then to Afton, she nods to all of us and then quickly turns back to the robot. The robot suddenly places its rotting hand onto pearls shoulder causing her to jump and look at it.   
   "Yo...your.... a..afraid.....o...of ....something....wh...what ....is ...is ...I.....it?"   
 Amethyst looks at Garnet as it speaks and quickly hides behind her as she summons her gauntlets, this causes the robot to snap its head from Pearl to Garnet as it lets out a low snarl.   
    "whoa! Whoa... Guys calm it!!"  
  Pearl leaps in front of the bot summoning her spear to block springbonnie from Garnet.  
   "that thing is a killer!!"   
 Amethyst cries From behind Garnet, Afton sighs and walks next to pearl.  
 "so am I and you haven't tried to kill me .........yet Give him a chance,springbonnie is the last one that saw my son alive. "   
    Pearl nodded in agreement  and suddenly looked over the robot, her eyes sparkled with something and her spear dissipated.   
   She looked at us then to Afton "I don't think springbonnie is fitting now how about springtrap?"   
   Garnet's gauntlets dissapate  as she looks at  pearl. These actions cause Amethyst to peak out from behind Garnet.  
   "Say p what do yha mean Springbonnie isn't fitting? That's it's name right?"   
 "....... Yes but it's no longer who this bot is." pearl places a hand on the shoulder of the robot,"it is no longer a she but a he plus so many interesting things have happened to this poor bot to many for me to name."   
    Afton blinks "but does springtrap really suit the robot? Yes it's an old,rotting, broken suit but springtrap??! Really?"  
 Pearl simply nods and turns to face us "yes William."  


End file.
